I Love to Hate you
by Plume224
Summary: Drago et Hermione se détestent. Fin de l'histoire...vraiment? Lorsqu'ils parviennent à une trêve, ils réalisent que le fait de se battre en permanence leur manque. -TRADUCTION-


_Hi everybody! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction (ça faisait longtemps !). Cet OS, qui est assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ou de traduire, est donc la traduction de l'OS de_ _ **Siriusly9, I Love to Hate you.**_ _Elle a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire son histoire afin de vous faire la partager et j'espère donc que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review surtout. A bientôt ^^ ! –Plume224_

 _s/11910562/1/I-Love-to-Hate-You_

* * *

 **I LOVE TO HATE YOU**

 _Octobre_

Blaise s'affala sur sa chaise et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. Après un éprouvant entrainement de Quidditch, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Drago avait été de très mauvaise humeur depuis une énième altercation avec Granger. Par Merlin, ces deux-là étaient constamment en train de se battre ! Mcgonagall était folle de les avoir nommés tous les deux préfets en chef, mais Blaise savait qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Sans surprise, quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Serpentard, malgré le fait qu'il vive désormais dans les appartements des préfets en chef.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Blaise lorsqu'il s'assit et commença à marmonner furieusement. « Elle croit qu'elle est exceptionnelle ! » se dit-il à lui-même et Blaise fut tenté de faire remarquer au jeune homme blond qu'il avait l'air fou à parler tout seul. « Qui est-ce que cela intéresse qu'elle ait eu une meilleure note que moi ? Et puis maintenant elle veut organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard les jours de matches ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? »

« Pour la préfète en chef. » annonça Blaise et Drago sursauta comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence d'une autre personne.

« Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? »

« Avant toi. Je te signale que je vis ici. » répondit calmement Blaise.

« Je ne peux plus la supporter. » râla Drago.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« Elle a dit que le Quidditch n'était pas important. » déclara furieusement Drago.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te disputes avec elle ? »

Drago croisa les bras, indigné. « C'est elle qui commence. » Blaise doutait sérieusement de cela, mais il n'allait pas s'énerver avec Drago alors qu'il était déjà dans cet état. « Elle voulait que ce soit moi qui patrouille ce soir ! Elle sait que j'ai entrainement, mais pense que les devoirs de préfets sont plus importants. »

Blaise savait que Drago prenait son rôle de préfet en chef très au sérieux et que la seule raison pour laquelle il s'énervait était parce que c'était Hermione qui lui avait demandé de patrouiller. Si un autre préfet était venu le voir en lui demandant de faire sa ronde à sa place, Drago l'aurait fait ou aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour cela.

Mais c'était Granger qui le lui avait demandé, il devait donc de se rebeller.

« Comment ose-t-elle… » s'amusa Blaise, mais Drago passa à côté de son ton sarcastique.

« Je sais ! » Drago passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, malgré le fait que ceux-ci étaient maintenus en arrière par du gel. « Et elle continue d'inviter Weasley dans notre dortoir ! Tu devrais venir aussi, pour que je puisse me venger ! »

« Ça semble être une très mauvaise idée." toussa Blaise « Tu ne peux pas juste l'ignorer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupe de ce qu'elle peut penser ? » Alors que Drago bafouillait une réponse, Blaise se retint de rire. Il avait bien une théorie mais s'il venait à la prononcer à voix-haute, Drago jetterait un sort à ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

« Par principe ! » annonça enfin Drago.

Blaise ne savait pas à quel principe il faisait référence, et était persuadé que Drago ne le savait pas non plus. Il essayait juste de se justifier.

« Si tu le dis…»

* * *

 _Novembre_

« Je peux ré-emménager chez les Serpentard ? » demanda sérieusement Drago en s'effondrant sur le banc à la table des Serpentard. Blaise leva la tête vers son meilleur ami et remarqua que, contrairement à son habitude, il était complètement débraillé.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de son gel hors de prix dans ces cheveux. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je croyais que les préfets en chef devaient justement rester dans leur dortoir. » fit remarquer Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

Drago ricana et posa ses coudes sur la table. « Elle est en train de me rendre fou ! Je ne la supporterai pas une seule minute de plus ! » Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et Blaise fut obligé de rire. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui 'elle' était, étant donné que Blaise avait entendu son ami se plaindre d'elle pendant des années.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Granger ! » cracha Drago sans remarquer l'air que Blaise avait pris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ? »

En y réfléchissant bien, Blaise n'aurait vraiment pas dû demander. Drago ne ferait que se mettre hors de lui en racontant l'histoire en détail et, sans aucun doute, Blaise allait devoir calmer son ami, après qu'il ait complètement pété les plombs. Seule Granger pouvait réduire Drago Malefoy à une personne faisant de l'hyperventilation.

Blaise était même surpris que Drago soit descendu à la Grande Salle. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami d'apparaître négligé en public. Que Merlin pardonne quiconque aurait pensé que leur cher préfet en chef n'était pas parfait « Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? » grogna Drago.

« Non, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandé. »

Drago continua comme si Blaise n'avait pas parlé. « Elle a utilisé la salle de bain ce matin ! Putain, elle se moque de moi ? » hurla-t-il et plusieurs étudiants, plus jeunes, se tournèrent vers lui, alarmés. Blaise sourit à un élève de troisième année, qui s'éloigna précipitamment de Drago. « Elle va à la salle de bain le soir et moi le matin ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher ni de me coiffer…»

« Est-ce que vous avez fait un planning pour l'utilisation de la salle de bain ? » demanda Blaise sans vraiment porter attention aux œufs avec lesquels il jouait dans son assiette.

« Et bien…non, mais elle aime se doucher le soir ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ça pour m'énerver ! » siffla Drago d'un air menaçant. Blaise préféra ne pas demander à Drago comment il était au courant de quand Granger aimait pendre sa douche.

« Probablement qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps hier soir. » suggéra Blaise.

Drago secoua alors la tête. « Elle s'est douchée hier soir. Nous devons aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui et je parie qu'elle voulait que je ne ressemble à rien. » Blaise était sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'il vit la préfète en chef entrer dans la pièce, s'approcher d'un Serdaigle de septième année et partir avec lui. Il eut un sourire narquois en réalisant pourquoi elle avait voulu prendre plus de temps pour se préparer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça. » chantonna Blaise en adressant un signe au couple qui quittait la Grande Salle.

Drago tourna alors la tête et Blaise fut certain que si son geste avait été un peu plus brusque, elle se serait détachée de son cou.

Le blond fixa le couple puis, lorsque celui-ci fut hors de la pièce, il continua de fixer l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus plus tôt. Blaise observa le visage de son ami, mais il semblait seulement surpris. Rares étaient les moments où la mention du nom de Granger ne menait pas son ami à la rage.

Blaise avait jugé trop vite. Un instant plus tard, un air de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Drago. « Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait sortir avec cette pieuvre ? » il imita le bruit de quelqu'un en train de s'étouffer, mais malgré cela, Blaise pouvait voir la déception dans l'expression de Drago.

« Elle n'est pas si laide. » avança Blaise, principalement pour obtenir une réaction.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le visage de Drago se tordit en une grimace « Elle est difficilement attirante. Je veux dire… regarde un peu ses cheveux ! » Drago semblait chercher ses mots ou peut-être était-ce des insultes qu'il avait tant de mal à trouver.

« Moi je trouve que ses cheveux sont biens. » commenta Blaise. Ils étaient certainement bien mieux qu'avant – plus longs et moins indomptables, tombant en formant de belles ondulations plutôt qu'en un bazar plein de nœuds.

Drago s'étouffa « Oh je t'en prie, elle met cette nouvelle potion dessus, et ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. » Blaise haussa alors les sourcils.

« Quelle potion ? »

Drago n'hésita pas une seconde « Potion à l'amande soyeuse et lissante pour femme. Et en plus l'odeur est affreuse…trop sucrée. » Blaise serra les lèvres. Drago était bien trop pris dans la bataille qui se jouait en lui qu'il ne vit pas Blaise rire dans sa barbe. « Ce type de Serdaigle ne pourra pas la supporter plus de dix minutes. »

« Tu es le seul à ne pas l'aimer. »

« Je suis le seul à partager un dortoir avec elle. »

« Elle a vécue avec les filles de son année pendant six ans, et elles ont l'air de toutes l'apprécier. » fit remarquer Blaise et Drago lui lança un regard mauvais. « Tu passes beaucoup de temps à penser à elle. »

« Elle est insupportable. »

« Tout comme Pansy, mais tu ne te plains plus d'elle. »

Drago haussa les épaules « Granger est pire. »

« Peut-être que tu aimes te disputer avec elle. » déclara doucement Blaise et, comme il s'y était attendu, il y eu une violente réaction.

« QUOI ? » demanda Drago « Je n'aime rien d'elle ! J'aimerais même ne pas avoir affaire à elle du tout ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme, pourtant Blaise observa l'ombre d'un doute passer dans ses yeux.

« Si tu le dis… »

* * *

 _Décembre_

Ce fut un Blaise sans méfiance qui se fit attraper et entraîné derrière une tapisserie suspendue devant une alcôve. Il cria et tendit les bras pour repousser son assaillant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-il.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine « Malefoy est un imbécile et j'ai besoin que tu fasses en sorte qu'il m'écoute. »

« Il n'y a aucune personne en vie qui soit capable de faire faire à Drago quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie. » répondit Blaise en notant que l'attitude de la brune était proche de celle que Drago adoptait lorsqu'il était frustré.

« Dis-lui juste qu'on doit se voir avant le début des vacances. » dit-elle en se frottant les tempes.

Blaise souleva un sourcil « Tu le vois tous les jours. Je le sais parce qu'il s'en plaint chaque jour, sans exception. »

« Oui, mais nous n'avons jamais de réelle conversation. On ne fait que se disputer. » Blaise était quasiment sûr que leurs disputes étaient une sorte de préliminaires pour eux. Et Merlin, quand ils réaliseraient enfin qu'ils s'aimaient, de quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ?

« Ça à l'air d'être votre problème. »

« Donc tu aimes l'entendre se plaindre tout le temps de moi? »

Et merde, elle marquait un point. Mais Blaise n'allait pas les aider à avoir une simple conversation, il allait les aider à réaliser la nature de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Et il connaissait la parfaite façon de commencer.

Blaise était censé retrouver Drago au bout de ce couloir dans quelques minutes. Serait-ce une mauvaise chose pour le blond de voir Blaise et Hermione sortir de derrière cette tapisserie ? Était-ce de la manipulation ? Oui, mais il était un Serpentard. Et puis ce serait pour leur propre bien… et pour sa santé mentale.

« Je lui parlerai, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il m'écoute. » déclara Blaise.

Elle hocha la tête « Je suppose que je peux rien te demander de plus. »

« Je peux te demander pourquoi vous êtes sans arrêt en train de vous battre ? »

« C'est lui qui commence ! » craqua-t-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas. » déclara Blaise en levant les mains en l'air.

« S'il n'était pas aussi idiot… » murmura Hermione.

« Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de l'ignorer ? »

« C'est impossible ! Il est tout le temps là…prêt à me sauter dessus. »

Blaise s'étonna du choix de ses mots. Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Drago était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Au sens littéral du terme. « Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. » Elle acquiesça machinalement et il souleva la tapisserie pour pouvoir passer.

Drago attendait à l'angle du couloir et Blaise fit semblant de trébucher pour attirer son attention, et Hermione le suivit hors de l'alcôve. Drago écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il les vit. Hermione piqua un fard et se précipita dans la direction opposée. Blaise rejoignit tranquillement Drago mais celui-ci accourait déjà vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » siffla-t-il « Pourquoi étais-tu avec Granger ? »

« On parlait, c'est tout. » avoua Blaise, feignant l'indifférence.

« Derrière la tapisserie ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Elle m'a agrippé ! » D'accord, c'était vicieux de sa part de dire cela, mais l'expression qu'affichait Drago en valait largement la peine. Pendant un instant, Blaise cru qu'il allait recevoir un coup, mais Drago se contenta de serrer les poings. « Elle voulait que je te parle. »

Drago se détendit « A propos de quoi ? »

« Elle veut te parler avant les vacances. Avoir une vraie conversation avec toi, pas juste se disputer. » Blaise reçut alors un regard suspicieux de la part de Drago. Celui-ci ne dit rien pendant un moment, à la place, il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi diable Hermione voulait lui parler. Blaise était sûr et certain d'avoir vu une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de son ami.

Puis, il reprit son air froid. « Bien, je vais essayer d'avoir une vraie conversation l'autre pucelle. » répondit Drago l'air peu convaincu.

Blaise ricana en regardant Drago s'éloigner.

* * *

 _Janvier_

Blaise profitait de cinq minutes de paix et de tranquillité avant que Drago n'arrive en trombe à sa table. Madame Pince leur jeta un regard méchant et Blaise fit alors taire son ami, ne souhaitant pas se faire virer encore une fois de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? » demanda immédiatement Blaise, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son manuel de métamorphose.

« Rien. » cracha Drago. Blaise leva la tête et regarda son ami, lui lançant un regard plein de questions.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerve ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comme s'il avait été un poisson. Quant à Blaise, il tordit la sienne en un sourire entendu.

« Ça te manque de te battre avec elle. » déclara Blaise.

« Ce serait difficile » renifla Drago « En fait, ma vie est dix fois mieux depuis que nous nous sommes mis d'accord avant les vacances. Je ne la vois que très rarement maintenant. » Ces mots étaient censés être des mots heureux, mais Blaise décelait clairement un fond de tristesse…et de regret.

« C'est bien. » il reporta son regard sur son manuel.

« Mais, de loin, je la sens qui me juge. » s'écria Drago « Putain, elle est insupportable. »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire alors ? » suggéra Blaise sans grand enthousiasme. Drago bondit alors de sa chaise.

« Tu as raison ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Blaise fixa son ami pendant un instant, puis bondit à son tour, réalisant que Drago allait vraiment se lancer dansune dispute avec elle sans aucune raison. Drago sortait de la bibliothèque d'un pas déterminé et Blaise le suivit.

Juste quand Blaise se précipitait dans le couloir, Drago tournait au coin de celui-ci. Blaise lui courut après mais s'arrêta net en le voyant se dresser devant Hermione. Il se cacha derrière l'angle du mur.

« Quoi encore ? » entendit-il Hermione dire.

Drago ne répondit pas. Blaise jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière le mur et les vit se regarder intensément, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Enfin, Hermione cracha « Tu es juste venu me regarder ? »

« Tu es une vraie salope. »

« Comme toi le furet. » pensa Blaise.

« Je n'en peux plus de cette trêve. »

Hermione croisa les bras « Ça m'étonne que tu ais tenu aussi longtemps. »

« Tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas me contrôler ? »

« Oui. » répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil « Tu n'as pas pu tenir trois semaines sans m'insulter. Et encore, on était en vacance pendant une de ces trois semaines. »

« Si je le voulais, je pourrais être gentil. »

Hermione fit un pas en avant et Blaise ravala sa salive. « Prouve-le. » lui dit-elle doucement, lui lançant un regard de défi. Les narines de Drago se dilatèrent, il avait l'air prêt à exploser.

Un instant plus tard, il l'attrapa et l'attira contre lui. Sa bouche n'avait pas encore attend la sienne, qu'elle passait déjà ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre et Blaise les fixa, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

En parlant de bouche ouverte, d'où il se tenait, Blaise pouvait voir les langues de ses camarades. Drago adossa la jeune femme contre le mur et son corps vint épouser le sien. Des gémissements retentirent dans tout le couloir et Blaise frappa son front de la paume de sa main : ils n'avaient pas vérifié si d'autres personnes se trouvaient dans là avant de prendre d'assaut ce pauvre mur.

« Drago… » soupira Hermione alors qu'il lui plantait des baisers le long de la gorge.

« Redit-le. » demanda Drago et Blaise décela de l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon prénom. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Hermione respirait profondément, essayait de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air.

« Drago, t'arrête pas. » dit-elle essoufflée, et celui-ci sembla alors entrer en transe. Il la souleva contre le mur et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il balada ses mains sous sa jupe et Blaise se rua hors de sa cachette.

« Mec ! » cria-t-il et, aussitôt, les bouches se séparèrent. Drago manqua de lâcher et de faire tomber Hermione. « Vous êtes en plein milieu d'un couloir ! Je ne pense pas que les deux préfets en chef baisant en public soit très bien vu. » Il avança vers eux alors qu'ils remettaient leurs vêtements en place.

« Blaise. » Drago lança un regard désespéré à son ami.

« C'était rien ! » annonça immédiatement Hermione et Drago se tourna alors vers elle.

« Rien ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Tu m'a sauté dessus ! » s'emporta Hermione, reprenant soudain leur habitude.

« Pitié, ne fait pas comme si ça ne t'avait pas plu. » railla Drago.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne peux pas arriver et… »

« Tu ne vois toujours que le mauvais côté des choses ! Par Merlin, je te déteste ! Est-ce que ça t'a déjà traversé l'esprit que je puisse d'apprécier ? Non, bien sûr que non. »

Le regard de Blaise fit de nombreux allers-retours entre les deux.

Hermione foudroya Drago du regard « Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Juste pour pouvoir me moquer de toi quand je le voudrai. » renchérit-il.

« Demande gentiment dans ce cas. » elle le regardait toujours.

« Tu es insupportable ! »

Des fois, Blaise avait l'impression que 'insupportable' était le seul mot de vocabulaire de Drago.

« Bien. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » cria presque Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard de dégout. « Rendez-vous lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. » puis, elle s'éloigna.

« Rejoins-moi à dix heures ! Et tu ferais mieux d'être à l'heure ! » cria-t-il après elle.

Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et continua son chemin.

Blaise cligna des yeux plusieurs fois « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que je l'aime. »

« Et ben, enfin ! »


End file.
